inazumaelevenocfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Imber Snio
Imber Snio Imber Snio (雪村 雨 Yukimura Ame),è la sorella di Njord Snio (雪村 豹牙 Yukimura Hyouga).Ha imparato col tempo a giocare praticamente in qualsiasi ruolo,anche se solitamente gioca in attacco.Indossa la maglia n*9 della Alpine,la sua prima squadra,mentre quando gioca assieme alla Raimon indossa il n*11. Profilo Siamo sicuri non sia un coniglietto??Una ragazza simpatica ed energica,proprio come sua sorella. Aspetto È una ragazzina bassa e magra dai capelli corti e scuri tendenti al Viola che poi schiariscono verso le punte,mentre invece i suoi occhi sono bianchi.Quando era piccola,i suoi capelli erano totalmente scuri e gli occhi più tendenti al grigio.Oltre ad indossare le divise della Raimon o della Alpine durante le partite,o le divise scolastiche quando va a scuola,nel tempo libero le piace indossare dei pantaloncini e scarpe sportive con una semplice maglietta ed una felpa.Quando invece era piccola le piaceva indossare maglioni,cappelli di lana o salopettes. In versione mixi max,i suoi capelli si allungano e schiariscono diventando biondi,legati in due codini.Gli occhi invece diventano azzurro intenso ma in centro restano bianchi. Personalità Nonostante abbia avuto un momento molto difficile nel corso della sua vita,in cui era chiusa e distaccata,correntemente si dimostra essere una persona allegra,solare ed energica.In molti momenti però riesce anche seria e comprensiva.Riesce spesso a capire i problemi degli altri e fa sempre di tutto per aiutare a risolverli.Lotta sempre per ciò in cui crede anche se ha speso paura.È stata sin da piccola ispirata ai fratelli Frost,due dei suoi più grandi amici,ma soprattutto a sua “sorella” Nae.Prorio grazie a loro è nato il suo amore per lo sport e il suo carattere tenace.È una persona molto creativa,difatti oltre a giocare a calcio,i suoi hobby comprendono disegnare,leggere e ascoltare musica.Durlante la sua infanzia,quando ancora viveva ad Hokkaido,praticava spesso sport sulla neve ed inoltre teneva un diario ma è stato interrotto. Storia Quando era piccola fu separata da suo fratello e sottoposta per poco tempo al progetto “Ares no Tembin”,prima di venire adottata dagli Shiratoya.Ha quindi passato tutta la sua infanzia ad Hokkaido.Alle elementari entrò nella squadra della scuola in cui fece amicizia coi suoi tre migliori amici:Uteki,Kion e Mirai.In quel periodo,scoprì la triste storia alle sue spalle,nonchè il suo vero cognome e l’esistenza di suo fratello Njord.Dopo un primo momento di disperazione,il suo carattere tenace prevalse e quindi crebbe in lei la motivazione di cercare il suo vero fratello.Partì allora la ricerca di quest ultimo che si concluderà nell’anno in cui iniziò la rivoluzione della Raimon.Tornò quindi a vivere con Njord,mantenendo tutti i contatti con gli Shratoya,ed entrò ufficialmente nella squadra della Alpine,nel ruolo di attaccante,al fianco del fratello,con la maglia n*9. Familiari * Madre e padre sconosciuti * Njord Snio * Nae Shiratoya (sorella adottiva) * Kanbei Shiratoya (padre adottivo) Tecniche speciali * SH Imperion * SH Polaris * SH Shadow arts * SH Triple great blaster (con Victor e Bailong) * SH Blizzard dragon (con Njord) * SH Rigel drive (con Njord) * SH Ursa major (con Nae) * SH Nova strike n*3 (con Njord e Shawn) * ATK Demon blade * ATK Universal skydrop (con Njord e Uteki) * ATK Hypnotic lullaby (con Riccardo) * DF Lunatic * DFAltair arrow * DF Melody of emptyness * DF Endless abyss (con Kion) Elemento Vento Spirito guerriero Yuugure:Guardian from the twilight * SH Lure from the down Fusione con:Chione;regina delle nevi (Njord): Vacuum:Princess of the shadows * SH Requiem for the stars Mixi max Light converted Orochi * SH Kagayaku ryuu Totem Legendary wolf:Shiranui Trivia * I suoi amici più stretti la chiamano anche usa-chan,che significa coniglietto,per il fatto che spesso si comporta come sua sorella saltellando in giro. * Le prime tecniche che abbia mai imparato (da sola) sono state Difesa di ghiaccio e Shirousagi danshot,copiandole rispettivamente da Shawn e Nae. * La particolaritá del suo spirito guerriero è che quando viene fuso con Chione,entrambi gli evocatori possono indossarne l’armatura. * Il suo miximax è piuttosto particolare ed è ispirato alla leggenda di Orochi.Inizialmente doveva essere attuato con la sorella di quest ultimo,Amaterasu,tuttavia Imber è riuscita a far tornare il demone Orochi nella sua forma originale come Dio della luce al fianco della sorella.Nonostante questo cambiamento radicale in una leggenda popolare così famosa,non sembrano esserci state ripercussioni nella cultura dell’epoca odierna. * Il nome del tiro passatole col miximax significa “drago splendente” * Il suo nome deriva da una parola latina,Imber,-imbris,che vuol dire "pioggia".Assume lo stesso significato il suo nome in lingua giapponese (雨 Ame).Infatti vuol dire pioggia. * In nome del suo spirito guerriero tradotto vuol dire “crepuscolo” * Il suo compleanno è il 15 settembre Categoria:Female Categoria:Defender Categoria:Forward Categoria:Raimon member Categoria:Hakuren Categoria:Inazuma eleven go